


Rewriting The History Books

by lambertfanfic



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambertfanfic/pseuds/lambertfanfic





	Rewriting The History Books

Rewriting The History Books

Why Now? Kris wanted to scream as he read the email subject. _Mills University Studies High School Ten Year Reunion._ Just as his life was beginning to get enjoyable this had to come along and ruin it. To say that High school was torturous for Kris Allen would be like saying water is just a little bit wet, his life was hell through the four years he had been forced to be there. It had all started on that very first week of school, his English teacher, a very bitter old man had told the class to write a poem of what you were feeling at that exact moment. He had promised that only he would be the one reading it and afterward the poem would be destroyed so everyone could write whatever they wanted without being judged. Kris being the good student he was wrote exactly what he was feeling. Sitting right in front of him in English class was Alex Rickman a boy that brought all kinds of feelings to Kris he didn't quite understand but he wrote about them anyway. Words like _fluttering_ and _beautiful_ filled the page quickly until his poem was done and sitting on his teachers desk. It wasn't until two days later when the teacher demanded in a disgusted tone that Kris stand up and read his poem out to his class mates. After that day there was no more Kris Allen, his name was replaced with words like _Queer_ and _Fag_. Words that had never before entered his mind but he realized quickly that those words the jocks called him as they pushed him around in gym or mumbled words the teachers would use as he past them in the corridor on his way to class, He was all those words. He had by accident came out of the closet even before he realized he was in it. The gossip soon filtered out of school and into the town among the people who had known him all his life. Kris had been raised to never lie so when his father asked if the rumors were true he simple nodded his head. He didn't understand the reaction the town had on the realization that he was gay. He'd been raised by his parents to accept everyone no matter what they were, so to be faced with homophobia at the age of fifteen by people he had once thought were his friends was confusing. It all soon became clear and the next four years of Kris's high school life would be hell but he didn't once complain. He kept his head down ignored the name calling and the constant threat of violence that had been thrown at him and the four years past without him once denying who he was. He was proud to be gay and even though he was the only gay person he knew, he watched enough TV to know there were others out there like him. So after four years of hell he packed up his truck kissed both his parents goodbye and left Conway behind for the open mindedness of Los Angeles. He didn't want to be famous, he'd had the spotlight on him for four years now he just wanted to be one of millions floating around the city. The reason for moving to La could be traced back to that day in English were he was made to feel worthless and dirty by his school. He had learned that even though his poem had been laughed at and sneered by the other kids the poem itself was actually pretty good. His Mama had demanded the head teacher give her son his poem back and when she read it she cried. From then on she encouraged her son to continue his writing. He learned quickly that poems were not his thing and moved on to song writing. So with a box full of four years of demo's Kris moved to La hoping to to find his dream of becoming a song writer.

#

And he did. It wasn't easy at first and there were moments he found himself packing up his stuff to go back home and show the town they'd been right, he was worthless and evil but when those moments came he was taken back to that English class, to that feeling of fear and it gave him the push he needed to carry on. Now ten years later he was the most successful song writer in a America with nine Grammy's to his name. He lived in a very expensive home in the Hollywood hills and he was surrounded by the most amazing friends he'd always wished he could have in high school. His life was blessed in so many ways, but one. Love was something Kris just couldn't find, he'd tried, he'd spent years searching for Mr Right but not once did he find him. He found a few Mr Right for the moments but none of them stuck around long enough to let him fall in love. That's why the email couldn't have came at a worst time. For the four years of high school an insane fantasy filled his mind, taking him away from the bullies when their constant name calling got too much. He imagined his ten year high school reunion, going back home a success, showing all the dumb jocks just how wrong they were. That would be the easy part he could go back tomorrow and show them all just how successful he was but in that fantasy there had always been a man at his side. Someone strong and amazing to prove to everyone that he was capable of being loved, that someone could find him attractive enough. But With his latest relationship with Luke ending and no one else around to fill his shoes Kris knew he couldn't go back to Conway on his own, he needed his strong man by his side.

#

The idea sounded great in his head when he convinced himself to do it but now standing at the airport gates looking around for his “ _Date_ ” Kris was having second thoughts about the whole thing. The guy, _Adam_ sounded normal enough of the phone and had done a great job of calming Kris down when the mention of prices came up but really he knew if his Mama found out he'd hired an escort to be his date for the reunion she would be very disappointed in her first born. But when he came across the small ad at the back of his magazine something made him dial the number and everything else that happened after that was still a little blurry. All he knew was to wait at the gate for Adam and he would be there and that's exactly what happened. Kris felt a hand on his shoulder and turned only to find the most amazing blue eye he'd ever seen.

“Kris Allen?” The black haired stranger stuck out his hand. “I'm Adam, your boyfriend.” The smile gracing his face was enough to completely distract Kris from even trying to be polite enough to answer him. “You are Kris aren't you?” Adam took a step back a little unsure.

“I'm Kris.” He said in a desperate tone that made Adam take a step towards him again.

“Well good.” Adam smiled down at Kris. “For a moment there I thought it was going to be that guy.” Kris looked behind him to find an elderly man standing watching them both closely. “So we should go over the rules before we board the plane.” Adam said pulling Kris's focus from the old man.

“Rules?”

“Yea. I told you on the phone I have set of rules you have to agree with before I even set foot on that plane.” As Adam talked Kris watched his mouth closely, imagining all the things he could do with it. “And stop that.” Adam scolded. “That's rule number two.”

“Number two?”

“This is going to be a long three days.” Adam sighed. “Okay. One we need a story, how we met and it should be as close to the truth as possible.”

“I saw your number in the back of a dirty magazine?” Kris said unsure causing Adam to smile.

“I was thinking maybe we tell everyone we met on a plane.” Adam suggested. “Maybe we sat together. What is it you do?”

“I write songs.” Kris tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat as he watched Adam nod his head. “Pop songs.”

“Good ones?” Adam looked down at him surprised.

“I've got three in the top ten right now.” He had to look away from Adam's stare now, he knew what was coming.

“But are they good?” Kris looked up surprised. It wasn't the usual reaction people had when they realized he was Kris Allen.

“Kind of.” Kris shrugged. All he wanted now was to run, get as far away from Adam as he could but looking at the other mans long legs he knew he wouldn't get far.

“Okay you were in New York for business and what was your future boyfriend doing?” Adam pulled a small note pad from his pocket to take notes.

“I don't know.” Kris stuttered.

“Come on. You're the song writer in this relationship, you should be good at making up stories.” Adam scribbled something on the note pad before looking down at Kris. “Now what would your dream boyfriend do for a living?”

“Sports manager.” The words were out of his mouth before he had time to think.

Adam wrote down Kris's answer before closing the note pad again. “So the jocks kicked your ass in high school?”

“No.” Kris snapped looking everywhere but at Adam.

“They made your life hell and now you want to take a boyfriend home who's all about sports just so you can show them you're just like they are?” He was so right it was scary.

“I guess.” Kris shrugged looking at his feet.

“I'm up here pretty boy.” Adam said playfully causing Kris's head to snap up. “That's better.” He smiled warmly at him that made Kris want to do something, anything to get him to smile at him like that through the whole trip. “Now the problem with being a sports manager is, I have no fucking clue about sports and when the assholes you went to school with start talking about it, I'll be screwed so why don't we just say I manage singers. Then we have the music connection.” Adam scribbled on the note pad again as Kris nodded. The announcer came over the speakers tell them their flight was boarding. “We'll finish this on the plane.” Adam said reaching down to pick Kris's small bag.

“You don't have......”

“Hey now.” Adam interrupted. “I will not have you complaining to your Mom that I'm not a good boyfriend.” Adam smiled at Kris's shocked face before placing a warm hand on his back to guide him towards the plane.

#

Kris really couldn't complain to his Mama about anything when they arrived in Arkansas. She took one look at Adam and they had been stuck together ever since. He had introduced real boyfriends to his parents before but not once did his Mama react this way with them. She was usually pretty wary when it came to the people her sons dated, not that she would tell them that but Kris always knew when his Mama didn't approve. But not with Adam, she was all over him, gushing about his hair and how well suited she thought he was to Kris. Adam took it all in his stride, laughing along with Kim's jokes sitting happily at the kitchen table while she made dinner, Kris wondered if she would be so happy if she really knew that Adam was an escort instead of his new boyfriend.

“It all just doesn't make sense.” Kim said as she stood stirring the pot on the stove. Kris had tried to focus on the smell of his Mama's homemade chilli and not her constant questioning over Adam. “You've not once mentioned him. No offense Adam.”

“None taken.” Adam laughed giving Kris a look. “But I think Kris just wanted to make sure we were real before telling anyone about us. La dating is hard, you never know what's real and what's not.” Kris's stomach sank as he listened to Adam talk. Sure he was saying all the right things but to the wrong person. His Mama didn't deserve to be dragged into this little fantasy he had paid for.

“Oh you're a good one.” Kim said pointing her chilli spoon at Adam. “I can always tell when Kris's boyfriends are going to be good or not.”

Kim turned back to the stove allowing Adam to nudge his head towards the stairs, Kris nodded understandingly. “Mama we're going to go get washed up before dinner if that's okay?”

“Just be back down here before five, Aunt Sally will be joining us.” Kris fought the urged to groan as he lead Adam towards his bedroom.

“Aunt Sally's not liked I'm guessing.”

“Not by me.” Kris stood at his bedroom door and watched as Adam wandered around inside taking everything in. nothing had changed in the room since the day Kris had left it. His first guitar and keyboard still sat in the corner, the Romeo and Juliet movie poster he was so obsessed with as a teen still hung on his closet door.

“I loved Leo in this.” Adam smirked stopping in front of the poster to admire it. “I always felt there was just a little gay about him.

“There's not.” Kris came to stand beside Adam as he studied the poster too. “I did the soundtrack for one of his movies, totally straight.”

“You hit on Leonardo Dicaprio?”

“Actually I got my straight PA to hit on him while I watched on from a distance.” Kris laughed. “And like I said, he's totally straight.”

“Shame.” Adam sighed. “You two together would be totally hot.” Adam bite down on his bottom lip as he looked Kris over in a way that confused him. He didn't know what was real and what wasn't when it came to Adam. He'd only known him five hours and he still didn't know what was working Adam and what was the real Adam. “So we need to go over the facts again before Aunt Sally comes.”

“Again.” They had gone over them the whole plane ride until Kris felt a headache coming on.

“We can't get lazy here. One slip and our whole cover could be blown. Trust me.” Adam looked back at the poster in front of him. “So how did we meet?”

Kris threw himself against his mattress. “On a plane from New York, we sat next to each other.”

“What did we talk about on the plane?”

“Music, our first concerts. You were Paula Abdul I was The Eagles.” Kris rattled off.

“Where did we go on our first date?” Adam moved to sit by Kris's side on the bed.

“We went for ice cream at the beach.” Kris sighed. “And you're favorite ice cream is freezing. You don't care what flavor as long as it's freezing.”

Adam smiled as he leaned back on the bed. “Very good. Now who kissed who first?”

“My Aunt Sally will not ask that.”

“I kissed you first.” Adam answered for him. “On the cheek, in the car outside your house. Which is an amazing house, with the most amazing view ever.” Adam lay back flat against the mattress so he was side by side with Kris. “I live in my own apartment not to far from you, we've dated for a few months. We don't see a lot of each other because of work but the time we do spent together we like to spend alone. Watching movies going on drives every Sunday afternoon.”

“You're scary with this.” Kris had to laugh when Adam finally finished talking.

“I've had plenty of practice.” Adam shrugged. “You're not the only one that's brought me home to meet the folks.” Kris sat up from the bed suddenly realizing what he was doing. Laying on his childhood bed making up a fantasy life with a real escort. Adam seemed to sense his discomfort and stood up to walk towards the bedroom door. “We should go see if your Mama needs a hand with anything.” Kris nodded dumbly before following his pretend boyfriend back downstairs.

#

Thankfully dinner we off without a hitch and even the uncomfortable realization that they would be sharing a bed for the bed wasn't so bad when Kris realized the next night they would be walking in his old high school together. He'd tossed and turned all night until Adam finally grew tired of it and took him downstairs to make him a hot chocolate. Kris could see why Adam could charge so much money for his services, he was good at his job. He might have been acting but the time Kris spent with Adam and his family, Adam had treated him better than all of his real boyfriends put together. Even down to helping him put on his tie in front of the mirror before they left for the reunion, Adam had carefully stood behind Kris, his tongue peeking out between his lips as he tried his best to make the tie look perfect. Kris looked at the mirror fascinated at the pink tongue just visible enough to see.

“Careful pretty boy, don't want to get drool on your brand new suit.” Kris felt his cheeks flush as his eyes caught Adam's in the mirror. “Now are you ready to start this?” Adam asked, his mouth pressing dangerously close to Kris's ear.

“I think so.” Kris had no idea what he was ready for but he knew he would go along with whatever Adam was going to suggest.

“Starting now this isn't an act.” Adam's hands came to rest on Kris's hips while his lips brushed over the side of his head. “Starting now I am your boyfriend.” the words I am were said not like the other but with more force that had Kris nodded his head obediently. “So if I want to kiss you like this. “Adam paused to kiss the side of his head. “Then I will.”

Kris cleared his throat as he turned to look up at Adam. “And if I want to do something?”

Adam leaned down till his nose was almost touching Kris's. “Then do it.” He said before leaving the softest of kisses against Kris's lips. Kris stood frozen to the spot after Adam walked away, he raised a shaky hand to his lips as a shy smile spread across his face.

#

The high school was exactly like he remembered, even the water fountain he'd had his head in more times than he'd drank out of stood in exactly the same spot with the same rusty old tap sticking out of it. He was surprisingly calm as he clutched onto Adam's hand while they waited their turn to collect their name badges. There was a few odd looks from people Kris reconsigned, guys that had happily beaten him up on a daily basis now stood by their wife's sides trying to give him polite smiles. Kris just wasn't sure if it was because they knew what he had become or the fact he was standing beside Adam who stuck out like a sore thumb.

“So people haven't seen a guy in eyeliner before?” Adam complained as they stepped a place forward in the line. “You really did grow up in a nineteen fifties movie didn't you honey?” Kris tried not to smirk as they heads of the couple in front of them shot up.

“I think it's maybe your leather pants that's throwing them baby.” Kris knew he was going overboard with the cute names they'd been calling each other since they arrived at the school but he knew this was a once in a lifetime chance to finally beat the bullies of his past and if Adam was okay with all the couple talk in fact he'd been the one pushing it when they first walked into the school by grabbing Kris by the waist as they walked down the long corridor.

Once they had their name badges securely stuck to their suit jackets they made their way into the large dance hall that Kris remembered as the place that most of the bullying happened. The moment the swinging doors closed behind him Kris was met with his past. In the corner with a group of others was Alex Rickman, the guy he'd written the poem for, the same guy that was the leader in all the bullying that ever happened to him.

“Alex I'm guessing?” Kris had told Adam all about the bullying on the plane to Arkansas, every last detail. “Want me to hit him?”

“Not why I'm here.” Kris said shaking his head. “But thanks, I could have used you in high school.” Adam just shrugged as he guided Kris towards the punch bowl.

The glass had only touched Kris's lips when he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. “Kris?” He turned to find a small blonde looking up at him.

“Katy?” He was sure she wouldn't have shown up, she hated the place as much as he did. Katy was probably Kris's only friend in high school, she was also two years younger and dating his brother at the time so calling her a friend was really far fetched but she was the only person that had been nice to him. If she wasn't jumping in front of a flying fist she was cleaning up his bloody nose when she was to late to do so. “Why are you even here?”

“Cause I heard the famous Kris Allen would be returning of course.” Katy gave Adam a quick glance. “And your Mama called me and told me you were bringing someone.” Of course his Mama was involved somehow. She had always loved Katy for the way she was with Kris. She had begged Kris's brother Daniel to marry the girl but at fourteen Daniel wasn't quite ready for that commitment.

“Hi I'm Adam.” Kris stood back as he watched his _boyfriend_ charm yet another person in his life. He let his eyes wander around the room as Adam gushed over Katy's shoes. In the corner where the changing rooms sat was a tent. 

“Fortune teller?” 

“What honey?” Adam slipped his arms around Kris's shoulder. 

“Oh nothing, it's just they have a fortune teller.” Kris pointed towards the tent. 

“Well come on.” Adam politely said goodbye to Katy before taking Kris by the hand and dragging him towards the tent.

“I don't think.....”

“That's good.” Adam said smiling. “You shouldn't think, just have fun instead.” Kris gave up fighting and allowed himself to be pushed into the tent. 

He remembered the fortune teller from school but he couldn't remember her name and since she didn't seem know who he was he kept quiet, choosing instead to sit down on the small bench at Adam's side. She told them the usual lies about coming in to good luck and finding love in unlikely places but as she turned over a card her eyes shot up to give Adam a look Kris could only be described as shock. “You're going to be changing careers soon.” 

Adam shook his head as he laughed. “I don't think so, I like my job.” 

“But he doesn't.” The fortune teller said pointing at Kris. “You're going to have to pick between him and your career and you know what you'll pick.”

“Seriously I don't........”

“The promise you made yourself five years ago is going to come true this year.” The fortune teller turned another card smirking at it. “Just remember to listen to your heart.” She turned to look at Kris. “He'll help you with your promise.” Adam sat silently on the stool as he watched the fortune teller turn another card. Kris sat beside him his eyes darting between the fortune teller and Adam. “And you can try fighting him but it wont work. You knew the moment you heard his voice on the other end of the phone that this one was special. That's why you agreed to this trip. You were supposed to be on your way to Europe but hearing his voice made you stay.” The more the fortune teller talked the more red Adam's cheeks became. “And don't worry, he's not going to judge you like the others. Just tell him everything and he'll love you.” 

Adam suddenly stood from the bench causing Kris to jump back in surprise. “You're good.” Adam said laughing a little. “I almost believed you.” He looked down at Kris who sat stunned on the bench his eyes focused on the fortune teller. “I'm going to grab a drunk.” Adam disappeared through the tent opening as the fortune teller laughed. 

“You've got your work cut out of you with that one.” She turned another card and smiled at it. “But it's worth it. He's the real deal this time.” 

#

Kris walked out the tent a little freaked out by everything that had happened. He scanned his eyes around the hall looking for Adam and quickly found him leaning against the wall happily chatting with Katy like they had been friends for years. He took a step to go over and join them only to be stopped by someone gripping onto his shoulder. When he turned Alex Rickman stood smiling at him. 

“Kris Allen. I knew it was you.” He patted Kris on the shoulder in a way you would if you'd ran into an old friend. “How's it going man?” 

“I....” Kris turned to look over at Adam but Adam was already taking long strides as he made his way over towards them. 

“Hey baby.” He was at Kris's side in a matter of seconds wrapping his arm around his shoulder pulling him in. “Adam.” He smiled, a fake smile. Kris was learning quickly between the real ones and the fake ones. This was defiantly a fake one. 

“I'm Alex......”

“I know who you are.” Adam said cutting Alex off. Alex and Adam shared a few seconds of awkward staring before Alex looked back down at Kris. 

“So long time no see, I heard you moved to Hollywood.” Kris couldn't believe Alex was actually standing in front of him trying to have a normal conversation. “To write music.” As if magic one of Kris's songs came on. He gave a quick glace at Adam who stood beside him smirking at the look on Alex's face. “Like that one.” He said giving a nervous laugh. 

“Won Grammy for best song this year.” Adam announced standing next to Kris like the proud boyfriend. “Didn't it baby.” 

“What?.. oh yea.” This wasn't supposed to happen like this. When he met Alex again he was supposed to be on his knees begging for Kris's forgiveness but instead Kris really couldn't care less about his former bully at the moment. All he wanted to know was what Adam was thinking. The fortune teller was convinced they had a future that lasted longer than the plane ride back to La and to be honest Kris wasn't hating the idea of it. But the way Adam had bolted from the tent it seemed he wasn't so keen. The noise of the music and the bizarre conversation Adam and Alex were having was becoming too much for Kris so he quietly excused himself and disappeared towards the locker rooms where he knew there was a toilet. 

He stood looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, the same mirror he had inspected his black eyes and bloody noses all those years ago. He'd spent ten years imagining this night but now that it was here none of it really mattered to him. He didn't take delight in the fact that most of his bullies stayed here in his home town while he go to travel the world, or that fact that most of them were going bald or getting fat while their wife's popped out another screaming baby for them to pay for while he still looked like he was in high school. All that anger he'd been carrying around with him didn't feel so important anymore. He could see just by looking at them all that he had won whatever war they'd started. The noise of footsteps coming towards him made turn just as Alex as stepping to the bathroom closing the door behind him. 

“Your boyfriends pretty intense.” Alex stopped a few steps in front of Kris blocking his exit. 

“He's heard all about my high school years.” Kris knew he shouldn't be feeling afraid but he'd been in this exactly situation before and it had never ended well. 

“Yea we were a bit hard on you back then.” Alex laughed. “kids.” He said shrugging his shoulders like that should explain everything.

“You made my life a misery.” Kris said causing Alex to nod his head. 

“I did and I'm sorry for that but you wrote a love poem about me.” He said like that was supposed to make Kris forgive him. 

“You made me afraid of coming to school every day.” Kris took a step forward so he was face to face with Alex. “I had no friends because of you.” 

“I was protecting myself.” Alex took a step back towards the door. 

“From me?” Kris snapped. “What the fuck was so threatening about me.” 

“You were real.” Alex snapped back. “You were the brave one that came out I......” Alex shook his head as he turned to leave.

“You what?” Kris pressed grabbing onto Alex's arm to make him turn and look at him. “I deserve a reason for why you kicked my ass every day for four years.” 

“You don't understand.” Alex sighed heavily. “You came out and did the bravest thing I've ever seen anyone do. Not everyone could be like you.” 

Kris let go of Alex's arm as he staggered back falling against the row of sinks. “You're gay?” Alex nodded his head as he smirked at Kris's reaction.

“Shocked?” 

“You made my life hell because I was gay and you were just the same.” Kris gripped onto the sinks trying to keep himself upright. “So when did you come out?” He didn't know why he was asking but he needed to say something to stop Alex smirking at him. 

“I'm not out.” Alex said laughing. “My wife's here with me.” 

“But you.......” 

“Like I said you were braver than me.” Alex took a step forward. “You know I didn't mean that stuff I did in high school, it was just a joke.” 

“A joke?” Kris let out a bitter laugh. “You made me afraid of my own shadow.” 

“It was only a bit of fun.” Alex took another step causing Kris to slide up the sink a little. “In fact I had a little crush on you.” Alex stopped right in front of Kris blocking him from moving anywhere. 

“You had a funny way of showing it.” 

“I was young and stupid.” Alex whispered as he leaned in towards Kris. “I'm not anymore.” 

“I should get back to Adam.” Kris said before Alex's mouth was latching onto his. He tried his best to push Alex back but just like in high school the jock stood head and shoulders above him. When Alex's tongue darted out to enter Kris's mouth Kris kept his lips tightly shut but he knew Alex wouldn't back down. The jocks hand came up to gripping onto the back of his neck as he squeezed tight on Kris's flesh making him yelp out in pain. With his mouth open Alex happily gained access running his tongue over the roof of his mouth before biting hard on his bottom lip. Kris let out another agonized yelp as he moved to push Alex off him but before he could the bathroom door bounced open. Kris didn't have to open his eyes to know that the arms wrapping around him were Adam's. He waited to hear rushed footsteps running away from the bathroom before he opened his eyes to see Adam looking down at him. 

“Fuck.” Adam winced. “Look at your fucking lip.” 

Kris turned himself around the see blood pouring down his chin. “Fuck.” Kris whispered as he leaned over the sinks to look into the mirror. 

“I should go out there and beat that mother fucker within an inch of his life.” Adam snapped as he pulled paper towels from the wall. 

“But you won't.” Kris winced as Adam pressed the wet towels against his lip. 

“Won't I?”

“No you won't.” Kris reached up covering Adam's hand with his own. “You won't because you're better than that.” 

“Are you okay?” Adam asked in a whisper as he let their clasped hands fall to his side. 

“I just want to leave.” Kris said weakly. 

Adam simple nodded his head as he held on tight to Kris's hand guiding him out towards the hall. The place was in darkness when they walked back in as couples slow danced together on the dance floor. They got to the entrance of the door with Kris pressed to Adam's side hiding his face in behind Adam's large shoulder but as Adam opened the door he paused to look down at Kris. “You're never coming back here again?” It was a question but Kris could see Adam meant it more like a statement. 

“Not unless you come with me to my twenty year reunion.” Kris tried to smile but groaned in pain as his lip began to sting. 

“Not a fucking chance.” Adam said seriously before looking back towards the crowded dance floor. “Go wait in the car then.” 

“Are you going to hit him?” Kris looked past Adam to find Alex looking at them.

“I'm better than them remember?” Adam leaned down so his lips were pressed against Kris's ear. “Just don't move from this spot okay?” Kris nodded his head as he watched Adam walk towards the DJ booth. With a few words said to the DJ Adam had the mic in his hand and Kris's heart rate was speeding up very quickly. Kris watched along with others as the music stopped and Adam climbed the stairs to the stage. He stood on the edge of the stage and waited for everyone to stop talking. “Well you probably don't know who the fuck I am but that's not important anyway. I just wanted to congratulate someone here tonight who's taken the brave step and joined my club.” Kris's eyes darted across the room to Alex who was shifting closer and closer to the exit. “Now where is he?” Adam scanned the crowd. “Ah there he is. Everyone I would like you to raise your glasses to a brave man who's just came out of the closet. Everyone Alex Rickman.” All eyes fell on Alex as Adam made his way towards Kris with a big smile on his face. “Now we can go.” 

#

Thankfully by the time they got back to Kris's parents the house was in darkness so they wouldn't have to explain Kris's swollen lip but his lip was the last thing on his mind as he gently locked his bedroom door before turning to the bed to find Adam laying under the covers. “Now if you had been there ten years ago none of this would have happened.” Kris laughed as he slid under the covers next to Adam. 

“That would have been hard. I wasn't exactly cool in high school myself.” 

“Yea right.” Kris laughed.

“I'm serious. I was the gay kid to you know.” Adam explained. “How's your lip?” 

“Stings like a bitch but it was totally worth it.” Kris rolled onto his side so he was pressed up against Adam. “Thanks for doing that.” Adam only shrugged as he looked up at the ceiling. “It was sweet.” Kris added as he reached his hand out to rest on Adam's bare chest. 

“I shouldn't have left you alone in the first place.” Adam shook his head. “That was stupid.” 

“You're not my bodyguard.” Kris slid his hand up to cup Adam's cheek. “And you came when I needed you.” Kris leaned to kiss Adam but Adam moved his face to the side.

“We can't do this.” Adam slid out of Kris's reach till he was on the other side of the bed. 

“Oh.” Kris rolled onto his back so he was looking up at the ceiling. “If it's about money I can give you more.” 

“Oh for fuck sake.” Adam snapped as he jumped from the bed. “We're past the fucking money stage now.” Kris sat up as Adam moved around the room picking up his clothes. “Why didn't I go to Europe when I had the chance.” 

“What does that mean?” Kris asked in a panic as Adam began grabbing his clothes and throwing them into his case. “Where are you going?”

“I should have left the moment that fucking fortune teller started talking.” Adam shook his head grabbing whatever he could as fast as he could.

“Was she telling the truth?” Kris asked kicking the covers off to crawl to the edge of the bed. “Adam.” He snapped causing Adam to look at him. “Did you not go to Europe just because you heard my voice?” 

“My bag was packed and everything.” Adam sighed. “Then you called and I don't know what happened but I was blowing off the chance to make a million and a six months stay in Rome just because of your voice.” Kris sat silently stunned on the edge of the bed. “And now you think I'm a fucking freak.” Grabbing his bag with one hand Adam quickly unlocked the bedroom door with the other.

Adam was out the door and down the steps before Kris realized, it was only the slamming of the front door the pulled him from his daze and had him running down the stairs calling out Adam's name. By the time he got to the front door the car they'd hired was disappearing down the street with Adam inside. Thinking fast Kris grabbed his parents car keys scribbling a note on their fridge racing to the car before he even had time to put on clothes. 

#

He didn't care about the odd looks he was getting from people as he ran through the airport in only a pair of basket ball shorts, he was too busy searched the small crowds of people for that familiar black hair. He'd only known him three days and yet he loved him. It was the feeling of love that rushed through his body when he spotted Adam sitting alone in the coffee shop. “Do you believe in love at first sight?” Kris asked as he stood a few feet behind Adam. 

Adam took a sip of his coffee making no attempt to turn around. “Maybe.” 

“I didn't until two days ago.” Kris took a step closer. “But when you walked up to me in that airport I loved you.” Adam finally turned his face pulling into a smile at Kris's appearance. “Did you hear me?” Kris pressed. “I said I love you.” 

“I never wash my dishes after dinner.” Adam said standing up. 

“Okay.” Kris said confused. 

“And I can never lose at board games.” 

“Okay.” Adam laughed this time. 

“And I'm jealous and possessive and sometimes really mean.” Kris only nodded as Adam walked towards him. “I have to cuddle when I sleep.” 

“I like cuddling.” Kris said with a shrug. 

“I cry at every movie I watch, even the comedy's.” Adam stopped in front of Kris. “And I'm useless at cooking, I burn everything. Can you love a man that can't cook?” 

“I already do.” 

Adam slipped his hand into Kris's as they began walking towards the exit. “You're going to have to help me find another career if I can't be an escort anymore.” 

“Got any other talents?” Kris asked as he stopped in front of his parents car. 

“I sing a bit.” Adam said opening the door for Kris. 

“Any good?” 

“I'm pretty good.” Adam smirked as he leaned in to kiss Kris gently on the cheek. 


End file.
